


The Story of God's Clown

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this was supposed to be a poetic summary but... yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of God's Clown

Part 1: The Beginning

Evil has resurfaced to the land of light once more

We soldiers shall fight with the gifts that the heavens above have sent

The gifts known as god's holy crystal; embodiment of his light; an innocent power true to its name

Innocence

We are sworn to its power for each only has one accommodator

We may or may not wish for the power but we cannot hide from fate, destiny and the heavens above

For we the chosen apostles of god's almighty power must fight for what we treasure

We shall fight for family

Friends

Strangers

Humanity

Life

Future

Those who have lost their life in this everlasting holy war

And there is one who fights for the demons in which we face

This child does not wish to fight the evil that kills

That torchers

That destroys

That brings sorrow

Despair

Tragedy

Death

That wishes to bring an end to us all with the story of Noah's flood

Otherwise known as

The three days of darkness

Yet still he refuses to take the life of an embodiment of Noah

For this apostle believes them to still be human

To still care

To still have light

He is thought to be a fool; traitor; a mad clown; a beacon of light

He helps to give hope for the needy

A light for those who are shrouded in black

Happiness for those who are filled with despair

Give meaning to those who are thought useless

He is the light that disperses the shadow

He wishes for nothing in return

He puts on a mask to hide his truth

A smile

Thought to be true until you look into the eyes

The eyes filled with despair, loneliness, sadness, secrets

He shares his truth with none

Makes them worry

Makes them enraged

Makes them annoyed

Makes them feel betrayed

Makes them think no true trust exists within the supposed bond they made

But they do not know the truth behind the mask

Or the truth of his past

They did not know that in his fifteen years of life he went to hell and back again

His sanity should have been lost long ago yet still it survives

His life as well

They do not know

He put up his guard to stay safe from those who betray

To stay safe from those who hate

To stay safe from those who abandon things that are different

For he is different

A red left demonic like arm with a green glowing cross embedded within it

Pure white hair

Silver eyes

A scar on his left eye

For these, he is thought of as a freak

A demon

He knows not of how to trust only to hide behind a mask

A smile


End file.
